Thermal interface materials (“TIM”) are employed to fill the gaps between thermal transfer surfaces. For example, such materials can fill the gaps between electronic components and heat sinks. They allow the conduction of heat from the components to the heat sinks. TIM can be made from various materials. TIM properties can be different depending on their composition.